


Pepper Knows Best

by spacefucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, M/M, and mild jealousy, cuddling up on a couch to watch tv is my kink, in which this is a lowkey plead for you to watch Brooklyn 99, that trope where there's a gala charity function, the most softcore of foreplays, the one where Tony is emotionally vulnerable and Bucky is done waiting, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is head-over-heels for Bucky but afraid to ruin their friendship. When he's forced to confront a little bit of jealousy by Pepper he gains some resolve. Only to have his anxiety get the best of him. Bucky is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Knows Best

“If you keep your face like that it’ll stick.” 

Tony turned his body slightly and looked over rose-tinted glasses. Pepper stood next to him, flagging down the bartender and politely asking for a martini before turning her attention back to Tony. She looked beautiful. When didn’t she? Blue was a good color on her and she knew it.

“I have it on good authority that I’d be handsome anyway.” Tony quipped, looking back out over the crowd and taking a long pull from his scotch.

“Oh, well, that goes without saying.”

Pepper was given her drink and she held it delicately in one hand and sat on the stool next to Tony. It was three hours into the party and her feet were bound to be killing her. Not that her face gave anything away. Tony squinted his eyes at her for a moment before sighing and placing his empty glass on the counter, signalling for another scotch.

“You are complimenting me and not criticizing. You either want something or you’re a clone. Quick, tell me which ass-cheek I have a mole on.”

Pepper gave him a stern, but fond look, “You don’t have one at all, Tony.”

“Right answer. So you want something. Out with it.”

“I was just thinking that it’s pretty unusual for you to be this quiet. I thought I’d come over and keep you company.”

Tony snorted, “Try again, Pep. Something else is on your mind.”

“Alright, you asked for it.” Pepper sighed and finished her drink before setting it on the counter. She folded her hands in her lap and turned to Tony, all business. “You’re sulking. James has almost completely gotten himself back. All six feet, four inches of charming, bright-eyed man. He’s been working the room like a pro all night and you’re all bothered that he hasn’t made the time to talk to you.”

Tony worked his jaw for half a second before taking his newly-filled glass and downing it in one go.

“Interesting hypothesis.”

Pepper laughed, “Don’t pull that with me, Tony. I worked as your assistant and dated you. I know everything about you.”

Tony winced but nodded, “I suppose. Thank god you aren’t the blackmailing type.”

“I will be if you don’t just talk to James.”

“That’s harsh.You’re mean.”

Pepper signaled for another drink and sighed, “No, I’m tired, Tony. I just want you to be happy. Please just let yourself be happy.”

“What if I don’t make him happy?” Tony asked, quiet and his usual bravado gone. This was the real Tony. The Tony that Pepper knew. Vulnerable and unsure. 

Pepper laid a hand over his and squeezed, “You know that you do.”

“Sure.” Tony said, dismissing and removing his hand from hers and motioning for yet another drink. “Let’s talk about something else. How’s Maria? Still wrapped around your finger?”

“Maria is wonderful, but when isn’t she? Here’s another subject for you: James is on his way over now.” Tony could hear the smile in her voice and his eyes shot up to hers as she stood before scanning for Bucky.

He was there, suddenly, looking fresh and amazing. His suit was still perfectly pressed and his hair just the right amount of ruffled. He was clean shaven, though, if Tony were honest he’d say he liked him better scruffy.

Bucky gave Pepper a bright smile, taking her hand and kissing it before giving her a wink, “Evening, Pep. Sorry for taking so long to make it around.”

“Hello, James. It’s no problem. You’re good for business. Buttering up the crowd is a great skill to have at charity functions.” Pepper gave him a warm smile and then squeezed Tony’s shoulder, “Well, I’m off. Maria’s due home in two hours and I’d like to have dinner ready for her.”

“Give her my best.” Bucky said, and Pepper left.

Bucky turned to Tony then, looking at his drink before meeting his eyes, “Is that your third or fourth?”

“Third.” Tony admitted and Bucky gave him an exasperated look and sat next to Tony. “What? It’s my cheat day. I’ve been a very good boy.”

Bucky’s lips twitched into a half-smile and Tony was immediately struck by how unfair it was that he was so pretty, “If you’re such a good boy why have you been stuck in the corner all night?”

“I’m a glutton for punishment.”

“Is that right?”

Tony thought that sounded suspiciously like flirting and risked a look at Bucky. When he met Bucky’s eyes his whole body seemed to freeze. Pupil dilation was an amazing thing. Windows to the soul and all. Tony swallowed dryly and licked his lips. A motion that didn’t go unnoticed.

Tony cleared his throat, “So, you’ve made your way around the room this evening. Going home with anyone tonight?”

He knew that there was no way to say that without coming off as jealous. He didn’t care. At this point he had just enough liquid courage and he was going to figuratively die if he didn’t test these waters.

Bucky took it in stride, “I wasn’t going to but I think I could be persuaded.”

Tony leaned towards Bucky without evening thinking about it. He was officially a goner. Problem was, he didn’t just want Bucky for the night. He wanted Bucky for every moment of the conceivable future. He didn’t want to mess up his chance at that by ruining it with a one-night stand. At the same time he desperately wanted his company.

“You know,” Tony smiled, genuine and bright enough to shock Bucky, “I have some of your favorite ice cream upstairs and the new season of Brooklyn 99 is finally on Hulu.”

Bucky looked a little taken-aback for a moment before his demeanor changed entirely. The heat was still there but there was also a fondness. His heart was in his eyes and Tony would be hard pressed to look away. 

“It sounds like I’ve been persuaded.”

“Well, then, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Tony stood, glass left on the counter and still full, and offered Bucky his arm. Bucky took it without hesitation but with a smile. They took a turn about the room, saying their good nights and thanking people for coming, and then left. 

They made it to his floor and Tony felt it was surreal to be in this moment. Bucky was wearing some of Tony’s clothes, the shirt a little tight and the pants a little short and doing him nothing but favors. Ice cream was served and sodas were laid out. Several pillows and a blanket were moved to the couch and Brooklyn 99 was queued and ready to go.

Tony was close to playing the first episode when Bucky caught his hand with his prosthetic arm and squeezed gently.

“Thanks for this, Tony. Really.”

Bucky was so open; his eyes full of what Tony dared to hope was love. It warmed Tony’s heart to see him like this. “It’s no problem, Buck.”

Suddenly, Tony felt anxious. Bucky was a treasure. He was a good person, warm and kind. He was an amazing friend and Tony wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk their friendship for a chance at something more. Bucky was too important.

Bucky must of seen the change in his eyes because he made quick work of setting both their bowls on the coffee table before straddling his hips. Tony’s hands automatically moved to his waist like it was magnetized and realized that this moment topped the previous one for most surreal.

With no preamble at all Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony firmly. There was no room for any question that Bucky was interested. As if straddling his hips wasn’t answer enough. 

Tony answered him enthusiastically after just the briefest moments of hesitation, feeling warmth pool in his gut and his heart flutter. This was perfect. It felt like home. There was no show of fireworks or the feeling of the universe aligning. Simply, it was like a breath of fresh air. Like a sense of relief. 

Bucky pulled away first for air and rested his forehead against Tony’s, “I knew that your big, genius brain was over-thinking things. And, frankly, I was getting tired of dancing around this with you and when you brought me here tonight I thought, ‘Yes, finally, this is happening’, but then I saw you put your guard up and I figured it was a sort of now-or-never situation.”

“This means a lot to me.” Tony blurted, and then cleared his throat and clarified, “I mean, you mean a lot to me and I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. I want you for more than just the night.”

Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead before clambering off him and settling again. He snuggled in close and brought their melting ice cream back into their laps. 

“You’ve had me for a while now, Tony.”

Tony smiled then and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him in closer.

He grinned, rubbing circles into Bucky’s shoulder, and pressed play.

“You had me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sebastianfucker on tumblr for the prompt. Send me your prompts @spacefucker on tumblr!


End file.
